With the ever growing trend toward health consciousness there has been an increase in the number of different types of exercises and exercise devices on the market and in use. This has lead to various specialties in exercise devices for different intended purposes. One of the disadvantages is the need or desire for multiple types of exercise devices with the attendant storage problems. Another concern is to satisfy the desirability for having the individual exercise devices conveniently at hand.
One form of exercise device which has been particularly popular is the treadmill. Another form of popular device is a twister. It would be desirable if these two forms of devices could be combined. It would be particularly desirable if, for example, a twister could be provided which could be readily mounted on different types and sizes of treadmills so that a user already having a treadmill could purchase such a twister and be confident that the twister could be mounted on the treadmill.